A variety of different structures can generate thermal energy during operation. To prevent such structures from over-heating, a variety of different types of cooling systems may be utilized to dissipate the thermal energy including cooling systems using a coolant loop that operates below ambient pressure (subambient cooling systems). In some subambient cooling systems, leaks into the system may occur.